


The Stars and the Moon

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, horsecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Soraka goes out of her way to help bring a total stranger to a full recovery when she stumbles across their wounded body near a temple she frequents. Her kindness isn't without a price, however...





	The Stars and the Moon

“All finished…” Soraka sighed, slumping back onto a chair in the corner of the room. On her bed laid an unconscious woman with nothing to identify her on her person, only definable by her hair like moonlight and the curious, glowing insignia on her forehead. Yet, she felt as if she recognized this stranger as the last remaining Lunari - Diana. She had no way to be certain, of course, not wanting to make assumptions, but there were some striking similarities between what had been described of the woman of rumor. The star child had stumbled across this strange, pale woman collapsed at the base of a staircase leading up to a less traveled temple located a bit away from rural Ionia, her armor all but torn to pieces and her body heavily wounded.  
   
What her purpose for being there was or how she came to be injured to this extent wasn’t something that Soraka bothered to ask, her first and immediate instinct being to do everything she could to save the woman and bring her back from the brink of death. Healing the damage done to the woman’s body was actually relatively simple work to a healer as experienced and talented as Soraka, just taking a bit of time and energy to thoroughly mend the damage, but the gear was practically beyond redemption now as far as her skill set was concerned. There were options, surely, but she had done as much as she could to ensure that the stranger would make a full recovery - albeit there would be a bit of scarring that came along with the mending process.  
   
Diana was now sprawled out on Soraka’s bed, clad in nothing more than her skintight pants and the lacy, black bra that she had been initially wearing. Those articles of clothing were miraculously unscathed, though that was about all that was salvageable. The star child was thankful too, she wasn’t entirely keen on sharing clothes with a stranger. Not that she would have minded leaving this woman totally nude. Even someone who was typically as innocent as Soraka could resist staring at Diana’s figure, admiring the woman’s generous curves and sizeable rack. She was toned and plump in all the right places, a physique to be desired and admired by almost anyone. With nothing left to do but wait for her to wake up, she let her eyes and mind wander, gazing at the supple bosom spilling out of the woman’s seemingly too tight bra, the milky white mounds looking oh so inviting. She wanted to squeeze them, to bury her face between them and massage them in her hands.  
   
Her cock twitched just thinking about it, another thing that she wouldn’t mind sticking between those perfectly shaped orbs. The thought of grinding them against her shaft as she bucked her hips, the head of her dick shoved between the woman’s lush lips and ramming against the back of her throat. There was nothing she wanted more than to feel this sensation, adding fuel to the fire that was her pent-up frustrations. It was rare that she succumbed to her natural instincts, but when she did she became like someone else entirely. Soraka was weak. It felt oh so good to give in to her lust, able to experience carnal pleasures that she was never able to even conceive of when she was one with the stars. She knew it was wrong, that the stars frowned upon her for it, but it was almost automatic at this point.   
   
“I’m… Sure she won’t mind…” She deluded herself with a soft mutter, pushing herself to her feet and slowly starting to shuffle across the hardwood floor towards the bed. One of her hands reached down to push aside the cloth hanging over her crotch, pulling it away and revealing the semi-erect slab of purple girl-meat between her legs. The equine fuck-stick was totally unrestrained, no panties in sight to conceal the swelling ten-inch beast, slowly surging to life with each powerful throb. It came to curve upwards on its own, growing to its full size of a fearsome thirteen inches, the veiny shaft pulsating as it stood proudly in the air, the flared head dripping with pre-cum. She reached for it with her free hand, taking it in her firm grasp just before the heavy, darker colored sack. Even just her own touch sent a shiver down her spine, letting out a quiet moan of pleasure. She could only imagine how heavenly getting off using some bimbo’s holes would feel, never before having experienced the touch of another woman. Oh, how she craved it, though she would just admire from a distance that was comfortable to her for now. Just as she had done with the other unconscious women she couldn’t help but get a hard-on for.  
   
Slowly she began to caress her massive phallus, smearing the dripping, sticky fluid leaking from the cusp all over the underside of the vascular length. It served as a suitable lubricant to build speed, a barely audible ‘shlick’ created with her every stroke. The view she was provided with spurred her on, her mouth nearly watering. Diana’s full, inviting lips. Her soft, perfectly shaped jugs. Her slender waist and broad hips. Not to mention those thick thighs! Even her toned stomach was rather arousing, more material for Soraka to beat her fuck-meat to. This woman, in particular, would be the subject of many of her fantasies to come - though there was one last asset that she was curious to see…  
   
It took her a moment to steel her nerves, but she mustered up the courage to reach down to roll Diana over onto her front. Asked the question, Soraka would definitely say that she appreciated a nice ass more than she did a pair of big tits - and boy did she hit the jackpot here. Her wolfish gaze fell to the fat ass she was now presented with, the perfectly shaped peach instantly becoming the newest object of her infatuation. She bit down on her lower lip, her lower half tensing up as she began to needily thrust her hips into her hand. She reached out with an unsteady hand, a bit timid in taking things a step further. She had never dared to actually touch and grope one of her subjects…  
   
“Unnng…” Her palm came short as Diana suddenly began to stir herself awake. The lunari’s hands came up from her sides to rub her tired eyes awake, moaning and mumbling to herself as she gained her bearings on her surroundings. She didn’t know where she was, or how she got here. She didn’t remember much of anything, come to think of it, a vague recollection of an ambush at the hands of some shadow warriors and being left for dead. She felt… Oddly refreshed. Perhaps a great deal weaker than usual, but nevertheless she felt invigorated. Whoever her healer was, she made a mental note to give them her undying gratitude.  
   
That was until she flipped herself over and sat up on the edge of the mattress, her bare feet coming to land on the solid ground for the first time in over twenty-four hours. She didn’t even notice Soraka in the room until she stretched out her limbs and let out a lazy yawn, cracking her eyes open and glancing around the room. It was unsettling to be immediately met with a pillar of twitching she-dick aimed directly at her face, hovering just inches from her bemused stare.  
   
“What the fuck is thi—?!” Diana’s words were cut short as Soraka reacted in a panic. She couldn’t think of anything else to do but seize the woman’s head in one hand and buck her pelvis forward, shoving the spongy tip of her colossal cock-meat into the open maw and past the same luscious cock-suckers that she was admiring just moments ago. She wasn’t sure what she had just done, caught up in the heat of the moment, her decisions irrational and sporadic when she was caught up in this estrus-induced state.  
   
“I-I’m sorry!” Soraka stammered, but not before she let out a husky moan as she experienced pleasure unparalleled by that which she had felt before. It was so warm and wet, encouraged to continue inching her spire of cock-flesh further into the woman’s unwilling gullet by the promise of even more of this unprecedented stimulation. She held the base of her prick firmly in one grip to help guide it past those plush tiers, the other taking a solid purchase in the ethereal white locks to hold Diana’s face steadily in place as she attempted to cram as much of her bitch-breaker down the weakened warrior’s throat.  
   
“M-mmf! Grrg!” Diana groaned out, her growls stifled by the wet gagging sounds produced by her windpipe getting stretched out around Soraka’s girth. She tried to bite down, but it was too thick, stretching her jaw to its limit already. Her hands came up to press against the star child’s thighs, but she was still recovering her strength. It was all futile, only able to furrow her brow and shoot a scornful glare back up at Soraka’s loving regard for her newfound source of pleasure.  
   
“I-Ahhhm sorry!” Soraka repeated, though she sounded much less sincere this time around as she slurred her words with her low moan of ecstasy. She made sure to force as much of her stallion shaming breeding stick down into the tight air-tunnel before starting to rock her hips back and forth, each shallow thrust producing another lewd ‘gllk!’ and causing more saliva to bubble up around her lips and drip down her chin. Soraka attained a good balance of speed and power after getting the hang of pounding the poor lunari woman’s face, finding that the learning curve for throat-fucking wasn’t as steep as she had initially thought. Of course, she wasn’t the one being made to take over a foot of an equine girl-dick down her esophagus. It was likely harder for Diana to endure the deep, piston-like thrusting, the star child could only imagine, though it was hard to be concerned for the lunari woman’s well-being when she was so immersed in the tingling sensation of euphoria that washed over her body each time her pelvis swung forward.  
   
“F-fuck, this feels so damn good!” She panted, her tongue lolled out from her parted lips. She was like a wild animal in heat, uninhibited by her morals at this stage. She moved to grasp Diana’s head with both hands now, repositioning herself so that she was standing directly in front of the moon goddess now instead of the awkward angle she had been originally standing at. She found that this allowed her to reach much deeper, repeatedly able to shove herself to the very hilt with a bit of brute force. Being able to feel her balls repeatedly clapping into Diana’s wet chin with a resounding, fleshy ‘slap’ each time made things all the more satisfying for the virgin healer. Her moans grew louder, and her thrusting became more aggressive. She could feel an unmistakable tension building in her lower half, growing heavier and heavier each time she bottomed out. It all happened so fast that she had no time to slow things down and edge herself out, too inexperienced to prolong her pleasure.  
   
Her cock seemed to grow two sizes larger as it began to twitch and spasm with her orgasm, exploding with a thick torrent of her gooey jizz all at once. Plentiful ropes of the virile, molten hot seed poured out all at once, splashing down the lining of Diana’s throat and forcing her to drink down every last drop. She swallowed it all, unable to do anything but as Soraka continued to wildly buck her groin into Diana’s face like it was her own, personal cock-sleeve. It just kept coming, nearly twice the usual load that Soraka blew on a bi-daily basis, swelling up Diana’s throat until she had a slightly swollen gut. It wasn’t very large, but noticeable in comparison to her typically firm, flat gut.  
   
“I’m… Sorry… Fwahhh…” Soraka groaned as she slowly pulled out, most certainly not feeling sorry after riding on cloud nine for such a brief moment. Her shaft glistened with saliva as it was once more standing free in the air, still rigid and throbbing hungrily for more. Once was never enough, not even when she was just using her hands. She would usually climax upwards of three or four times with nothing more than fantasies to ignite her libido, and now she had the real thing at her fingertips. A real, curvy, soft, breedable bitch, unable to resist her advances. She began to realize just how much power she had over Diana, who was currently too busy heaving and coughing, trying desperately to catch a second wind as Soraka stood menacingly over her. The star child batted her sticky girl-meat off of the warrior’s battered face, admiring the size of her own length in comparison to its perch. She had already wrecked the woman’s pretty face, mascara rolling down her wet cheeks and her mouth hanging open, and Soraka knew exactly what she wanted to destroy next.  
   
“Y-you’ll pay for this!” Diana grunted, but Soraka failed to heed her hollow threats. She shoved the lunari back onto the bed, flipping her over onto her front and taking firm hold of her by her hips. Diana grasped for the sheets, but Soraka overpowered her yet, dragging her back until her ass was pressed against the star child’s pulsating fuck-stick and she was held forcefully bent over the bed. No amount of kicking or clawing could break her free from the ironclad grip on her slender waist. Soraka seemed to be exerting tenfold her usual strength, motivated by the promise of pounding the doughy rump pressed against her crotch and reaming out the tight little asshole until it molded to the shape of her phallus.  
   
“I-I’m… Uhn…” She wanted to apologize again, but it was redundant to do so at this point. She knew very well that she wasn’t sorry. They both knew it. If she was so sorry then she wouldn’t be taking things to round two, she wouldn’t be peeling Diana out of her tight pants. The cloth rolled down her heart-shaped rump with a little difficulty, freeing the thick cheeks from the cloth that bound them so snugly. They seemed even bigger and fuller when they were bared like this, the milky white cheeks begging to be spanked and spread wide apart for her to drive her dick into the virgin pucker that lied between them. “Just… Let me have this.” Soraka grasped one of those tight buttocks, her fingers sinking into the plush ass-meat and jiggling it, watching as the pale flesh rippled and wobbled. She licked her lips, no longer able to hold herself back. The black panties that protected Diana’s rosebud were torn away with a single decisive motion, Soraka throwing the tattered undergarments onto the ground and positioning herself so that the flared head of her eager jizz-cannon could be mashed into the rim of the lunari woman’s back entrance.  
   
“You wouldn’t!” Diana gasped, casting a fierce glare over her shoulder. She had underestimated the extent of Soraka’s selfishness, the healer lunging at the first opportunity she was given to experience anal. As far as she knew, this would be her last chance to ever do something like this - to fulfill her fantasies. While she hadn’t gone into this with the intentions to take things this far, there was no point in cutting things short now. She slammed her pelvis forward, jamming her broad tip into the pucker after it had been suitably lubricated with the seed that spilled out from the cusp. In one hand she took Diana by her broad hips, keeping her from wriggling her rear end around too much as she began to work herself deep inside of the tight rectum. With her other hand, she took firm hold of flowing locks of snow-white hair strewn down her victim’s back, bunching it together in a fist and tugging back on it a few times to make sure that she had a fast hold on her new rein.  
   
Each time she bucked herself forward, burying her groin a little deeper each time, she pulled back on the silken strands, yanking Diana’s head back and providing suitable leverage for herself to progress deeper yet. She wanted to feel her balls slapping against the warrior’s neglected twat, to bring Diana to moan and beg for her cock. She wanted to break this woman, to make sure that she would never have to use only her hands to bring herself to an orgasm again.  
   
As her motivations became more vicious, so did her movements. She tightened her grip, her nails digging into Diana’s smooth skin, and began yanking harder on the clump of hair she was constantly pulling back on, building additional momentum in her already powerful thrusting. She was a woman possessed, her starlit eyes trained on the point of their union where Diana’s asshole began encompassing her girth and hugging her shaft. It was clenching down around her, trying to impede her progress, but Soraka was too determined to give up. She was no longer sorry, not even in the slightest. It showed on her face, her tongue hanging from her parted lips as she succumbed to the pleasure of having her dick milked by Diana’s tight ass. The grip of a woman this fit and strong around the cock of someone who was a little more than a virgin would be too much for anyone to resist. It would be impossible for someone like Soraka to feel sorry for wanting to feel this good, to be milked so thoroughly by the pucker squeezing almost her entire length now.  
   
“F-fuck, fuck, fuck!” Soraka moaned, for lack of a better term to cry out as her second climax began to creep up on her. In just a few final thrusts she was buried to the root of her equine-shaped she-meat, all thirteen inches enveloped by the vice that she had so sought after, her smooth nuts repeatedly clapping off of Diana’s cunt lips - which were quickly made sore with the force of the impact. Diana had become strangely quiet ever since Soraka had begun to kick things up a notch, other than the occasional submissive whimper as her backdoor was reamed out so thoroughly. This silence of hers was only finally shattered as she felt Soraka’s prick swell, spasming as it began to discharge a hearty helping of her virile cock-cream. It just kept coming and coming, the lunari woman letting loose a low, shuddering moan as it filled her backdoor until it began to spill out and drip down onto the floor.  
   
“You… Hahhh…” Diana wanted to curse Soraka’s name, but her mind began to numb. She could feel herself becoming moist between her legs, her snatch tingling after being repeatedly slapped by the star child’s heavy sack. It actually felt… Good.  
   
“S-sorry!” Then it stopped. Soraka unsheathed herself, leaving Diana a little more swollen than before and ultimately unsated. “I’ll do anything I can to make this up to you! I don’t know what came over me! Your ass is just so… And your body is… A-and, your face… And those jugs…” She was still very aroused, her hand subconsciously moving to rub her shaft in with a few idle strokes, though had considerably more control over her emotions than she initially did. Diana didn’t respond, silently rolling over to lay on her back.  
   
“Y-you… Can keep going, if you want.” Diana stoically stated, casting her gaze to the side as she spread her legs and presented her sopping wet slit to the aroused faun girl. Soraka’s eyes went wide in disbelief, though she moved automatically despite her initial shock. She slapped her cock against the bare entrance, grinding the fluid-coated underside along the opening to Diana’s folds with a slow sawing motion of her hips. Back and forth she moved something of a grandiose display of how deep she could possibly bury herself into the offered hole.  
   
“Are you sure?” Soraka asked with a drunken grin, having every intention of claiming this pussy as her own regardless of whether or not Diana suddenly changed her mind. With the hilt of her cock held aloft in her hand, she batted her stiff pole repeatedly against the wet twat, each strike coaxing a soft moan from the dubiously consenting warrior. She reared her hips back, shoving the wide head against the entrance and slowly rubbing it up and down, continuing to tease and provoke the lunari until she finally spoke up again.  
   
“P-please…!” Diana moaned quietly, flustered at the thought of begging to get fucked. Soraka snickered to herself, pushing the warrior’s thick thighs a little further apart to properly press herself into the slit. The first few inches of her fat meat-stick were squeezed inside with relative ease, her thrusting loosening the walls up until she able to bury herself deeper yet. It wasn’t long before she was slamming into her new plaything’s cervix, almost the entirety of her dick being swallowed by the hot, slick embrace. She delved as deep as she could, the process made much easier by the considerable amount of lubrication from both parties, Soraka fucking the snug hole with the intention to breed. She wasn’t pounding this woman silly just for the sole benefit of her satisfaction, she wanted to breed her. To fill her cock-socket full of her seed and leave her with no chance of not getting knocked up. To make her a prisoner of her cock. The signs of her will breaking were already present, and Soraka was no stranger to corruption. She saw it on Diana’s face, the same expression that she was wearing just moments ago. The slack jaw, her chest rising and falling with her heavy panting, her fluttering eyelids. This was her chance for permanent companionship, with a woman who managed to look absolutely stunning even with an expression suited for a cock-addicted bimbo.  
   
Soraka began to move faster, leaning forward and placing one hand on either side of Diana’s body to prop herself upright. Her hips swung down at full force, every last inch repeatedly drilling into the walls that gripped her shaft so needily. It wasn’t just her that wanted it anymore, Diana’s own needs arousing Soraka to the point where she didn’t feel guilty about it any longer. She wanted to creampie the lunari’s tight little pussy, pre-cum already spilling out in preparation for the load that she was soon to dump and fill Diana’s womb until there was absolutely no room left to fill.  
   
“G-get ready, you slut! Uhn!” Soraka grunted. Her body began to tense up, her thrusting becoming brutal and frame-quakingly powerful. Diana’s plump flesh jiggled each time she was slammed into, her tits bouncing free from her bra from the sheer force. The minds of both women went blank as the floodgates opened, the star child’s behemoth surging forward in one final motion as her potent jizz began to spill out in copious amounts. It poured out until Diana’s gut was swollen with the stream of spunk, inflating her belly until she looked to be a few months pregnant already. It kept coming even after that, leaking out around her wildly pulsating girth and staining the sheets beneath Diana’s ass.  
   
Soraka didn’t dare pull out. She wanted to ensure her victory. She did quite the opposite, in fact, remaining holstered in the encumbered fuck-hole and climbing into the bed and lying on top of the warrior of the moon. Their breasts mashed together, Soraka leaning in to plant a soft kiss on the lips of the exhausted assassin. She would keep her pinned there for weeks if she had to, doing nothing but pumping load after load into her womb.  
   
She began to move her hips again, deciding to go for another round or four before calling it a night.


End file.
